Resent
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: And I wept... I wept because I knew the truth...' Slight Scar x Al. Not as agnsty as I had hoped but please R&R u.u


One shot FMA Fic! For all Al x Scar lovers Some mild spoilers if you have not seen past episode 40. This is the story version of resent. Originally presented as a doujinshi. change of scenery._ This is Thought._  
  
I do not own FMA!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Mother look at this!"  
  
"Wonderful you two! You surely are his sons!"  
  
The two boys giggled as their voices faded out.  
  
"Brother... I'm hungry. I'm cold too. Let's go home."  
  
"Al. Let's revive mom."  
  
The voices faded again.  
  
Mother...  
  
"Brother, something's wrong!" A voice tore out.  
  
"Al!"  
  
"Brother! Brother...!"  
  
The screams faded like everything else and I saw it...  
  
"Ma-Mother..." Edward's voice said quietly shaking.  
  
A pale hand reached out towards him as his body slowly decomposed  
  
_Brother...?_  
  
Slowly black little hands started grabbing at it as he continued to stare into that eye of illusion.  
  
"Brother!!" I shouted with a raw voice, "Brother!! Run! Get away!!"  
  
My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Mother... Why do you make us suffer...?" I murmured to myself as I placed my hand on my forehead.  
  
"Why? Why do you haunt me with these cursed dreams...? I.... I hate you..."  
  
"I bet the colonel is going to get mad at me again..." Edward groaned, "Oh Ed! You still haven't finished you're assignment! Eh? Where'd..."  
  
_Why do I hate you...? Mother..? I need someone to talk to... Someone who would understand..._  
  
"Eh Al? Are you listening?" My brother said stopping.  
  
"Wha-? Of course, of course! Continue!" I said quickly waving my hand.  
  
"Sure..." He said was a groan.  
  
_Someone who would understand... Like...  
  
Scar...  
  
Of course he's not around anymore though... But he's helped me so much... I... I really miss him... Ack! What am I saying! He's the one who tried to kill my brother so many times! ...Still  
_  
"Al, you coming?" My brother called out again.  
  
"Ahh..." I said with a nervous smile, "Nah, I think I'll go to a restaurant and order some tea or something..."  
  
"Whatever..." Ed said as he began to run to the headquarters.  
  
"See you!" I said with a wave and a sigh.  
  
_I bet if anyone new how to cope with anything though it would be him... I want to see him again... But the dead won't come back to life..._  
  
Turned my head and began walking on the street. The rain was hard and thick as it fell. And as I turned the next corner... There he was...  
  
"Scar..?" I whispered quietly to myself.  
  
Slowly talking those steps towards him. I wanted to see... Those dark red eyes again.  
  
_But it's impossible... There was no way... Like I said before... The dead can't just come back to li-fe...  
_  
"Scar..? Is that you?" I said out loud now standing mere feet away from him.  
  
Now there was no mistake... Those red eyes... That pale 'X'... Scar... It was really him...  
  
"I-It's been so long!" I almost choked on what to say, "I couldn't stop think about you since that day..."  
  
"Eh?" The Ishbalite muttered.  
  
"Scar? Don't you recognize me?" I said blushing slightly, "It's me Alphonse! I've... Really missed you... I never thought I'd see you again..."  
  
"Al-Alphonse!?" He coughed.  
  
I tilted my head to the side and smiled, "Yes. I was wondering... Would you like to come with me to a restaurant? I... Sort of want to catch up and... Well I was wondering if you could help me with some personal problems..."  
  
The scarred Ishbalite thought for a moment as the rain tumbled down across his face, "...Okay, I'll come..."  
  
"Wha-Really!?" I could feel my eyes spark.  
  
"Ah-ah... Yes... Really..."  
  
"Okay! Then let's go!"  
  
"Yea-Ah" Scar said slightly shocked as I grabbed his hand and dragged me with me.  
  
"People do strange things... You're mother's sickness and yearning didn't help her any... If you except things that happen but still react to it in some way most things will be okay..." He said as he sipped another section of his drink, "Everything comes with a pro and con. Sometimes the con can be greater then the pro but it some how can work itself out in the end. Whether people may not find it to be a happy ending or not, something will work it out..."  
  
"Like... If my brother and I hadn't done human transmutation... We could actually have been worse off?"  
  
"That's a possibility..."  
  
"...I remember that day when we first met... When you were going to kill my brother..."  
  
"He loves you more than enough to sacrifice his life for you..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That was like my brother too..."  
  
"You have a brother!?"  
  
"Had... He gave his life for me... But all I could do was hate him..." The Ishbalite murmured as he took another sip.  
  
I tilted my head in silence, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?" Scar said as he looked up from his drink, "You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"...I have one more question..."  
  
"The philosopher's stone... How did you...? Why did you... Give your life for it? How did you get away?"  
  
"My brother died trying to create it... His arm... He transferred it to me... Because he wanted me to live... He wanted me to move on and finish his dream... And I... Wanted to help you finish you dream" He finished his drink and stood up.  
  
"...Scar... Thank you..." I said with small bow and closed my eyes tight, "Thank you for everything!"  
  
His expression turned soft. The first time I've ever seen him like this.  
  
"Al..." He said placing his hand on my head, "I have to thank you... If you and you're brother had not come along... I would have never realized the real truth..."  
  
The red eyed man began walking away.  
  
"You-You're leaving!?" I could feel those tears fill up slowly in my eyes.  
  
"Alphonse... I love you..." He turned and said with a smile.  
  
What...?  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
And it all faded to white. Bright lights gleamed down on my eyes.  
  
_...A... A hospital...?_  
  
I was lying in bed within a white room with those blue clothing my brother once might have worn.  
  
_Another dream...?_  
  
"Scar..." I cried as I curled into a ball sitting up.  
  
And I wept. I wept because I knew the truth. I knew what had happened was all in my mind.  
  
"Alphonse..." A familiar voice said softly as it entered, "Are you awake?"  
  
I still cried even as my brother sat beside me and brought me close. I didn't want to be cold anymore... I didn't want to be alone anymore... I didn't want to be-I don't want to be in that body again...  
  
"Al..." My brother whispered comfort to me, "its okay... Everything's okay..."  
  
_And now I understand. I understand everything that happened, why everything happened. What Scar had said... It was true..._  
  
_Scar... I love you... I'll always miss you... But I will always love you..._


End file.
